The Day the Weather Changed
by heintz571
Summary: Donna and the Doctor are trying to save a town from flooding by fixing the weather modulator. But in the process things change between Donna and the Doctor


Title: The Day the Weather Changed

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor/Donna

Rating: NC 17 just to be safe

Prompt: Sludge

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just have fun with them.

Summary: Donna and the Doctor find themselves on another planet trying desperately to stay clean unsuccessfully.

Authors Note: This is in response of Travellers Tales weekly prompt #35 for the word Sludge

Donna pulled her coat closer to her body trying desperately to keep the falling rain from her clothes; she watched the Doctor try to fix some thermosphere stabilizer before the rain flooded out the many towns along a huge river.

"You would think that in those enhanced pockets, you might have an umbrella in there for me to use." Donna complained.

"I am busy Donna, and it is just a little bit of rain it won't hurt you. Now can you come over here and give me a hand."

Moving over to his side Donna grabbed the wires that he was holding, "I am just saying, maybe instead of candy and bits of string you could put things that are useful in there."

Taking his sonic out of his mouth he fiddled with another panel on the device, "This is really sensitive equipment, can we discuss what is in my pockets later."

Pushing her wet hair from her face she watched as pulses of energy emanate from the device into the clouds. After a few minutes the rain was replaced with snow and the temperature dropped dramatically.

"Oh just great now being soaked to the bone I am going to freeze to death. Can you hand me some gloves from your pockets…Oh wait you don't have anything useful in them." Donna said acerbically.

The Doctor just glared at her before he took the wires from her hands, "All I have to do is reconnect the water evaporators and then we can get you into some dry clothes."

"Oh I better get more than dry clothes spaceman. I better get a warm bath, drawn by you, with bubbles and a bit of wine…maybe even some chocolate."

Reconnecting the wires he turned a few knobs, "Next you will want me to feed you the chocolate as well."

"That sounds like a good plan, it would be nice to be fed by a Time Lord, now hurry up I am going to freeze here." Donna responded heartily.

Looking at his companion his hearts jumped for a moment with the hope of being more than mates with Donna. Flipping a switch he smiled broadly as the snow stopped and the sun came out, "Oh Yes, I am so good."

Shivering Donna replied, "Okay good, now can we please go to the TARDIS and get dry."

"Yep we can." He replied popping his "P".

Standing up Donna turned to head back to the TARDIS, when her foot slipped on the slopping embankment; she let out a cry as she landed flat on her back in a puddle of sludge at the bottom.

The Doctor looked down at her and asked, "Are you okay Donna?"

She sat up and pulled a glob of mud out of her hair, "Oh I am just bloody fine. I am wet, cold, and covered in sludge." Donna stated her voiced laced with sarcasm.

Making his way down to her side being careful not to slip as well the Doctor held out his hand to Donna, "Come on let us get you home."

Grabbing his hand, Donna used him as leverage to stand up when she slipped again, this time pulling the Doctor into the oily mess as well, his body landing partially on her.

The Doctor placed his hand on the ground and lifted himself off of her, using his other hand he moved her soiled hair from her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got the wind knocked out of me. You know for a skinny bit of nothing you are very heavy. Sorry I slipped and caused you to fall. "

Smiling down at her he flirted, "That is okay falling for a beautiful woman isn't a bad thing."

"You mean falling on, don't you?"

Leaning closer he whispered, "Nope I mean falling for."

The coldness in her body was forgotten as his eyes stared passionately at her. Her heart raced as he kissed her gently at first. Pulling back he looked at her, seeing the shock in her face he was about to move away when Donna grabbed him, "Oh no you don't spaceman."

Claiming his lips with hers she traced his lips with her tongue begging for entrance. While they explored each other's mouths, the passion that lay dormant for so long burst between the two of them.

As the kiss deepened the Doctor moved his hands down her side, he grabbed her hips and brought her body closer to his hardness, causing Donna to moan within his mouth.

Grinding against her he felt her body respond by arching toward him bringing them closer together, the sludge beneath them allowing the movements between them to be smooth and uninhibited.

Donna moved her hands down the Doctor's chest and grabbed the edge of his shirt pulling it up so she could feel his skin beneath her fingers. Moving her fingers up along his back, she traced his muscles with her nails causing the Doctor to move his hips faster against her.

The delicious friction of their movements was causing Donna's trousers to rub perfectly against the apex of her pleasure zone the intense sensations, caused her body to respond preparing for her release.

As they continued to kiss their tongues entwining battling for dominance their moans in unison with their movements. The Doctor move rapidly against Donna, imagining the warmth and wetness of her arousal enveloping his hardness; responding to the images in his mind he harden painfully against his trousers. He cried out as his orgasm consumed him unexpectedly, his trousers dampening with his release.

Still moving against Donna he sensed that she was close, bending down he nibbled at her neck causing her nails claw into his back, moaning he continued to kiss his way up to her ear, once there he whispered, "Come for me Donna, come for me now!"

The huskiness of the Doctor's voice and the continued ministration of his hips brought Donna over the edge, arching in the sludge beneath her she was engulfed by her orgasm.

As their breathing stabilized the first thing they both noticed was that they were still in the sludge puddle and both of them were covered in the slimy substance.

The Doctor smiled, "It seems that we both are in need of a good shower."

"Yeah I think you are right, but don't think that you are getting out of drawing me a bubble bath and feeding me chocolates."

"I wouldn't dream of it, maybe I can join you in the bath as well and we can see how buoyant water can be." He replied seductively as he helped her to her feet while pulling her in for a kiss.

"I was going to say get your mind out of the gutter; but since we are already in a gutter I guess that phrase won't work." Donna stated as she started to laugh.

Laughing with her the Doctor responded, "No, I don't think that phrase will work." as he lead her to the TARDIS for a shower and then a stimulating bath.


End file.
